The holiday
by Lucyb13
Summary: Ste and Brendan go on Holiday with Brendans son Declan.


It was a normal Monday morning; I was just about to start my usual shift at carter and hay. Doug and I, have settled with our new relationship status as, 'friends'. So it is not that awkward at work, just business as usual really. It was time for my lunch break when Brendan and Declan walked in. I've got to say he made my knees go like jelly, (Brendan not Declan) I'm use to the regular visits now seen as though we are officially a couple! So here he was wandering in with his mini me, probably dropped by to admire his new lover.  
"hiyarr Bren, just about to take my lunch break, fancy joining me you too Declan" I suggested.  
" hey der Steven, me and Deccy just popped by to see ye, might as well join ye for lunch" Brendan replied.

The two boys followed me into the back room, Doug had gone out for lunch so we were left in peace. We demolished some chicken mayonnaise sarnies, then just sat and talked. Declan was used to seeing me and Bren all lovey dovey, he was fine with it.  
" I need to get away from this place, the same blue walls are boring me" I moaned.  
" hey I've got a great idea, why don't we all go on holiday together. Ye know for a few days get away from Hollyoaks?" Declan said handing his dad a napkin to wipe his tash.  
" good thinking my son, just the three of us somewhere hot , ye could get the time off ye own this spot?" Brendan seemed enthusiastic about this idea of a lads holiday.  
" yeah why not, we all deserve a bit of luxury" I said,  
" good lad Steven" Brendan replied giving me a cheeky wink, I just wanted to give him a smooch on the spot, but I don't want to make things awkward with Declan. So all three of us thrilled about going on holiday sat discussing place, time, date.

Not long after the boys left I got a phone call from Bren,  
" hello stranger, I guess you just can't keep away from me," I sniggered.  
" Steven there is a hotel in Ibiza which is our price range, availability from Saturday to Tuesday. Ye fancy it?" said Brendan.  
I thought, was I really ready to go on holiday with my boyfriend and his son?  
"Yes! This is going to be great, Saturday it is." I was very excited for this holiday; it would give me time to bond with not just Brendan, Declan too.  
Bren and I were going to have to show our maturity for each other in front of Declan.

It was a Friday night, a day after we arranged this holiday, I was packing my suitcase. I had already taken time off, Doug seemed a bit on the jealous side when I told him, but I'm with Brendan now. I hadn't told Amy about this holiday yet, but by the looks of it she already found out.  
" Ste why didn't you tell me you were going on holiday with Brendan?" she said.  
" I know how you feel about him, so I thought it was for the best," I murmured.  
" I understand how you and Brendan feel about each other, but when it goes all wrong don't come to me to pick up the pieces."  
I looked at Amy, maybe she was right. But I have strong feeling for Brendan I can't stop loving him.  
It was the Saturday morning and Brendan was waiting outside with Declan. I struggled down the stairs with my huge suitcase.  
" Steven we are going for a few days, not a few weeks," Brendan giggled whilst looking at Declan.  
"I know I pack a lot of things," I said opening the car boot.  
" Hey I'll do that for ye, ye two get in the car," Brendan took my suitcase off me, giving me a cheeky look.  
I waved to Leah, Lucas, and Amy then we set off for the airport.  
When we arrived we handed our bags in, then had a quick drink. We were slightly late but when you're with Brendan Brady you arrive in fashion. When waiting to board the plane Brendan caught my eye giving me a hint he wanted something. I followed him round the corner leaving Declan listening to music.  
" what is it Bren" I whispered.  
" I have wanted to do this since this morning," he replied then all of a sudden I felt a tingling sensation. He grabbed me close then our lips met, moving in circular motions. It lasted for three minutes. Then we heard our flight being called, we walked hand in hand with Declan in front of us, ready to go to Ibiza.


End file.
